


Keeping It Together: Alternate Ending

by MrsSaxon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Garnet's in a rage, Gem Fusion, Gen, Keeping it Together, Spoilers, Stevenbomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Gems actually do catch Peridot... and Garnet is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It Together: Alternate Ending

“Ugh, you again. Did you guys put a homing beacon on me or something?” Peridot stood up from the dust, no longer fighting Amethyst’s bonds, glowering at the crystal gems.

“Were you sent here to create those… things or was there more?” Garnet bore down on Peridot without moving an inch.

“My experiments? I was sent to see what could be salvaged from any old gems I could find. Most of them were in pieces anyway so it was easy enough to fuse them-”

Garnet’s granite-heavy fist came down just in front of Peridot’s nose.

“Hey, hey, watch it! You need me alive to interrogate me, right? What’s your problem?” Peridot squealed, shrinking back.

“Those gems were alive! They were people once!” Garnet’s feet shifted in the dirt. Steven looked worriedly at Pearl and Amethyst, recognizing Garnet’s attack stance.

“They were dead,” Peridot looked bewildered up into the blank visor, then over at the other gems, hoping they would understand, “It’s not like the fusion hurt them-”

With a roar, Garnet ran forward, picked Peridot up, and threw her against the wall with all her might, “Those were not fusions, those were monsters!”

“Garnet!” Steven and Pearl cried, with a “No!” from Amethyst. Pearl reached up and pulled on her shoulder while Amethyst and Steven tugged on her arms. Garnet would not release her pin, even though the wall behind Peridot was cracked.

“You were told to make experimental fusions were you? As weapons? Tell me!” Garnet dragged her off the ground by her neck, letting her feet kick against the wall.

“Unnngh…” Peridot groaned and struggled, terror in her eyes, “Yellow Diamond wanted to know what we could still get out of this planet, but left me to my own experiments. I wanted to see if I could build the perfect weapon out of- whoop!”

Garnet suddenly released Peridot, letting her drop to the ground and dust again, and stepped back with a sneer of disgust.

“You don’t know what a fusion really is, do you? Well I’ll tell you. It is a promise two gems make to exist as one. It is a new life being created out of love and trust. It is not some experiment for you to play with. It is not a master race of supernatural gems. And it certainly is not made from the parts of dormant soldiers.”

Garnet picked up one of the hand creatures and poofed it. Holding it up, she shoved it into Peridot’s face, “This. Is an abomination. This is sick. You will clean up this mess. You will put these fragments back to rest. And if I ever catch you destroying gem personalities to create your twisted monsters again, I will personally keep hitting your gem until it breaks. Do you understand?”

Peridot’s eyes focused on Garnet’s extremely large and extremely painful looking fists, gulped, then nodded hurriedly.

“Good. Now get to work.”


End file.
